


Long Lost Family (Calum Hood)

by Mykayla_Clifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute Calum Hood, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykayla_Clifford/pseuds/Mykayla_Clifford
Summary: I woke up the next morning in a place I didn’t now and an empty space next to me. my head was pounding and my clothes were strewn across the floor.
Relationships: Calum Hood x Carrie Dione, Luke Hemmings X Alissa Dione





	1. Prologue

The bar was bustling. The atmosphere was clammy and crowded. It didn’t matter where you went, there were people. I sat down at the bar and ordered a shot. Downing it quickly, I ordered another. I think I downed about five before I heard a voice behind me, rising above the rest of the voices in the bar. “You shouldn’t be downing them like that.” I ordered another, before turning around to see who was talking to me. A guy about six foot towered above be as I sat on a leather bar stool. I looked up at him, looking at his tanned skin, before stopping at his gorgeous dark chocolate brown eyes. They were so pretty… he laughed cutely, before taking a seat next to me. “why does it matter to you?” I sassed, downing the drink in my hand, and ordered another.  
“It’s not good for your health.” He said, ordering a drink himself. As he waited, he ran a hand through his beautifully styled deep brown hair, fluffing it up. “He says ordering a drink himself!” I retorted, a grin on my face. I could feel the alcohol start to take effect, coursing through my body, giving me a warm fuzzy feeling inside.   
Our drinks arrived and I downed my seventh or was it my eighth shot. He took a sip from his beer, and that’s how it happened.  
We talked about anything and everything, from recent news to more personal things. We got on really well. He was telling me about the band he was in, and how they were hoping to do well, when a really tall blonde guy approached us, and greeted the guy I was talking to. “Hey, Calum, I’ve gotta go, but Ashton said he can give you a lift back if you need it?” he said, running a hand through his quiffed hair. “Hey beautiful” he said, winking at me. I winked back, and slapped his ass as he disappeared back into the swarming mass of bodies. “Hey, I never got your name.” he suddenly said, looking directly at me, his eyes sparkling. “Hmm? Oh right. Carrie Dione.” I replied, sending him a smile. “Well, Carrie, you up for a challenge?” he asked, a mischievous look crossed his face.  
“You bet!” I giggled back, leaning back slightly on the bar stool.  
We ended up downing as many shots as we could in two minutes. We both downed a lot of those bad boys. Heavily intoxicated, I felt very dizzy, and I definitely wouldn’t remember this in the morning…  
We both ended up at a motel, naked and sweaty, our bodied tangled together amongst the sheets. We fell asleep cuddling, his breath warm on my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning in a place I didn’t now and an empty space next to me. my head was pounding and my clothes were strewn across the floor. Oh God… I hadn’t had I? well, apparently I had. I yawned and rubbed my sore head, before getting up and putting on my clothes. They weren’t really what I wanted to be out wearing at this time of day, but I didn’t really have a choice. I grabbed my purse and phone, before leaving to head back home.  
“Did you have fun?” my sister asked as I walked through the door.  
“Yeah, I did, but I have a massive headache.” I replied, heading to my room in the small apartment. I opened my door, to find everything just as I left it. I grabbed a towel and a change of clothes, before leaving again, heading towards the bathroom. “Here.” Alissa, my sister said, handing me a glass of water and some tablets. “They’ll help with your hangover.”  
“Thanks.” I muttered, swallowing the tablets quickly, with the help of the water.  
The hot water poured over me, washing away the dirt and sweat from last night. I tried to remember what happened, but I couldn’t remember anything after competing against Calum for more shots downed in two minutes.  
“Will you be alright? I have work now!” Alissa yelled from the kitchen diner.  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine” I replied, getting out the shower. I lived with my sister in a small apartment in Sydney after both my parents died in a car crash. Despite everything, we got on really well, and lived quite comfortably in the small two bed apartment. Alissa had a well-paying job, so we were never desperate for anything. I was due to finish high-school in about a month, and then I would get a job too. Alissa said I didn’t have to rush into getting a job, as long I was happy, but I felt bad not paying anything towards rent each month, but she said it didn’t matter as she had a job and as my older sister, it was her duty to look after me now that our mum and dad couldn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

I have been sick every day for a week straight. At first I thought it was just a bug, but I’m late for my period, and I’m getting worried now. “Hey, Alissa, do you have a moment?” I asked when she got in from work on Saturday evening. “Yeah, sure, but let me get changed first.” She replied, disappearing into her room, the door shutting behind her. A few minutes later, she emerged, now out of her work uniform, and her hair in a messy bun. “What is it?” she asked, sitting down on the sofa. “Well, um... I’ve been sick every morning since I went clubbing, and now I’m late for my period…” I started. She glanced up at me, a mixture of emotions on her face. “Ok, do you want me to get a pregnancy test for you after I finish work?”  
“Would you mind?” I asked, grateful that she wasn’t pissed.  
“Of course not, you’re my little sis, and if you do have a bun in the oven, I’m going to support you.” She said, getting up to make herself a drink. “I love you so much! Thanks Ali!”  
“Don’t worry about it.” She smiled, sipping her drink. “I don’t suppose you know who this guy was, or have his number though, do you?” she laughed, sitting back down.  
“Well, I don’t have his number, but I do know his name.” I said, looking over to her.  
“Alright then, that’s a start. Do you want to find him on Facebook or something?” she asked, getting her laptop off the table. “Um, sure, it wouldn’t hurt I guess.” I replied, sliding closer to her, so I could see what she was doing. She googled him, and he had twitter, Instagram and a YouTube channel, but no Facebook. “I guess you could DM him…” she spoke, scrolling through his twitter feed.  
“Click on his YouTube channel!” she clicked on the link, and a list of videos came up.  
“Ooh, he’s in a band?” Alissa questioned, looking at the titles of some of the videos. She clicked on one, and it showed him, the blonde guy from the bar and two other guys who looked slightly older sitting in a room. “Hi, we’re five seconds of summer and we’re doing a cover of Jasey Ray”  
“OMG! I love that song” we both said at the same time. we looked at each other, and burst out laughing. “It was posted a year ago.” Alissa said, reading the info underneath it, before pressing play.  
“Geez, they’re good!” I gasped, leaning back on the sofa.  
“Yeah, and you fucked Calum.” She said, shutting the laptop again. “So, do you wanna tell him if you are pregnant?” she asked, a serious look on her face. “I don’t know yet… I think I will, but I’m not going to pressurise him into anything, and he doesn’t have to get involved if he doesn’t want to.” I replied, getting up for a drink. “Fair enough, I would probably do the same to be honest.”


	4. Chapter 4

After our little discussion, we sat together, and watched a couple of movies until it started getting late. “I have work tomorrow, so I’m going to bed.” Alissa announced, stretching after the second film finished. “Sure. It’s about time I went to sleep too.” I replied, turning off the T.V and putting the DVD away.  
We both disappeared into our bedrooms. I changed into my night clothes and climbed into bed. I fell asleep promptly, entering a peaceful slumber.  
The next morning, I woke at around half nine ish. I decided to get up, knowing I wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep. I had a quick shower and got dressed, before heading out into the kitchen. I saw a note on the table. ‘I will pick up a test for you after work – love Alissa. xx” I smiled, knowing that she wouldn’t forget.   
I didn’t do much, just lounged around, watching a bit of Netflix and finishing my calculus homework. There wasn’t really any point the teachers giving us any homework now though, we had done our exams, and were waiting for the results. I still did the homework anyway. I was half way through the newest American Horror Story episode, when Alissa came through the door, a bag in her hand.  
“Here, I picked up three, just so you can be sure.” She said, handing me the bag.  
“Should I do it now?” I asked, worried.  
“It would probably be best to leave it for a few days as you would only be a week in.” she replied. “The results are more accurate after the second week.”  
“Oh, ok. I will leave it until next weekend or something then.”  
The week flew by. It was filled with school, movie nights with Alissa and of course, watching Calum’s YouTube channel. They were really good! I was listening to the news as Alissa and I made dinner on Friday evening.   
‘One Direction have announced their opening act for their upcoming tour…’  
“Ooh! I want to listen to this!” Alissa exclaimed, perking up as she heard the news.  
‘… the band goes by the name Five Seconds Of Summer, and they will be joining One Direction on tour…’  
“Oh my God!” Alissa yelled, dropping the knife she had previously been holding.  
“There’s no way I can tell Calum I’m pregnant now…” I said, looking straight at Alissa.  
“It’s up to you. I can’t make this decision for you Carrie.”  
“I will see how they do at their first show…” I spoke, keeping my voice steady. “If they do well, I won’t tell Calum, as it could ruin his career.”  
Saturday came faster than I realised. Way too fast. Feeling exceptionally nauseous, I headed to the bathroom, tests in hand. Alissa had taken the day off, so she could be with me when I did it.  
I opened the first box, and read the instructions before continuing. As I waited for the first results, I did the second and third tests. Alissa had come in, waiting nervously for the results too. We were just sat in silence, waiting. The timer went off on my phone, signalling that the first test was done. I picked it up nervously, my hand shaking, and turned it over. I gasped, a hand flying up to my face. A plus was clearly displayed.  
I just passed it to Alissa as I picked up the other two, knowing what they were going to show. The second showed two lines, also showing that I’m pregnant. The third simply said ‘pregnant 2 – 3 weeks’. I also passed them to Alissa, my face extremely pale.  
“What do you want to do?” she asked, putting the tests back down.  
“I’m definitely keeping it, but I don’t know if I will tell Calum though…”

It’s been two weeks since I found out I’m pregnant. I haven’t told anyone at school. They don’t need to know. I will graduate before I start showing properly, anyway. I just wouldn’t be able to do sport, but Alissa has already talked to my doctor about it, and she will write me a note excusing me from any form of sport or heavy lifting for up to a year due to unforeseen medical risks. I’m so grateful for such an understanding doctor and a caring sister. She even arranged appointments for me at the hospital for checks on me and the unborn baby. I felt bad that Alissa would be supporting me and a baby, as well as looking after herself, but she said not to worry…  
“Seriously Carrie! I’m going to be an Auntie! I can’t wait!” she said, laughing.   
“But” I started.  
“No! you shouldn’t worry. You’re going to be a great mum, and I’m going to be here for you the whole time!” she insisted, her hands on my shoulders. “Plus, worrying is bad for you and the baby.” She then patted my stomach fondly. “Alright, but I am getting a job.” I replied.


	5. 6 Year Time Skip

*six-year time skip*

It’s been four years since I graduated. I gave birth to Alex on the 15th of February. During that time, me and Alissa moved to a bigger apartment closer to a primary school. I had given up my job in the local café to work as a photographer. I worked for Hi or Hey Records now. I got paid a lot and Alissa still had her job as a model. We both earned a hell of a lot, but we never showed off, instead saving it for later on in life, for when Alex would go to university or college. He was growing up so fast. He has gorgeous tanned skin, darker than mine, and deep brown silky eyes. His hair is a gorgeous curly-ish chocolate brown. He has the most adorable squishy little face and is like a mini angel. He looks just like his dad. I couldn’t believe just how similar their features are. He has none of my features, at all, not that I mind of course. Alissa absolutely loves him, and loves to babysit him on her days off.   
I enjoy taking little Alex to work with me, and he loves to play in the studio, playing with the props and even helping me out sometimes with moving things around. He enjoys playing with the musical instruments too. I think he will grow up to be a great musician one day.  
Today was going to be another great day at the studio. We had a few bands coming in for photo shoots, but I didn’t know who yet. Our boss likes it to be a surprise and tells us just before they arrive.  
I pulled up to the huge building, and got out, unplugging Alex and bringing him in too. I opened the door, leading Alex in. the receptionist said hi as usual, and gave me a list of times, before handing Alex a cookie. It had become a routine. I would get a timetable for the day, and he would get a treat. He thanked her sweetly, and gave her a cute wave, before following me into my studio. It was fairly plain, four white walls, and lots of lighting scattered around the room. A door lead to a cupboard with all the props in. there were all sorts, clothes, sports gear, paint, instruments, the lot. Alex had a play mat on the floor in one corner, with toy cars and some other things too. He headed straight over there, and started to play with them. I grinned, happy that he was settled for a while.  
“Carrie? Are you in yet?” a voice called. A head followed, peeping around my door. Jamie, my boss was looking for me. “Yeah, just making a coffee.” I replied, standing by the coffee machine in the miniature kitchen on the side of my studio. “Ah, ok. I was just going to say that your first photo shoot will be starting in five. They are just signing in downstairs.” He said, waving at Alex as he came over to me. “They are One Direction. I’m sure you know their names already don’t you?” he asked, smiling. “Yeah, I know them.” I replied, grinning slightly.  
“Ok, I will leave you to it then.” He said, leaving again, but not before Alex gave him a hug. He liked Jamie, and treated him almost like a dad. he then left. I took a sip of my coffee, and sat down, taking out one of my cameras.  
“Is this the room?” a voice muttered outside.  
“Well, the lady did say the first door on the right on the second floor.” A second said.  
“Yeah, this is the room.” Said a third.  
Knock, knock.  
I got up, and opened the door to be greeted by One Direction. “Oh, hi guys, I was just waiting for you.” I said, a smile on my face. “Come on in.” I opened the door a bit wider and moved to the side, letting them all pass through, before shutting it behind them. Harry winked at me as he walked past. I just rolled my eyes and sighed to myself. I was used to the slight flirting and that sort of stuff.   
“Oh my god! He’s so cute!” Zayn cooed, spotting my son on the corner, watching everyone out of his big brown eyes, a look of innocence on his face.  
“That’s Alex, my son.” I said, motioning for him to come over. He came over, and sat on my lap, watching the boys intently. “So, what do you want to do for your photos?” I asked, getting straight into business.   
“We aren’t too sure.” Liam said, fiddling with his hands.  
“Uh, ok. Well, in the cupboard I have a bunch of props. Why don’t you all go and have a look, and see what you find. Then just mess around over there.” I said, pointing first to the cupboard, then to a white screen on one wall.  
They all nodded and headed over to the small storage room, and started looking.  
That’s how most of the day went. Different bands coming and going, doing what they wanted in front of the white screen, and I just took pictures of them, until they were happy with some. It was about two in the afternoon, and it was time for one of the last for the day. This would be a three-hour photo shoot, and I was curious as to who I would have for three hours. I didn’t have to wait long, as there was a knock on the door.  
Getting up, I headed to the door. I could hear shuffling and whispering outside. This time, Jamie hadn’t told me who the band was, so I had no clue who was at the door; until I heard a very distinct giggle. I pulled the door open, and just gaped at the sight in front of me. there stood Ashton Fletcher Irwin, Michael Gordon Clifford, Calum Thomas Hood, and Lucas Robert Hemmings. Oh crap. “Hi guys! I’m Carrie. Please come on in.” I opened the door wider, and invited them in.  
The first thing they did was fawn over Alex. It was cute actually. They were all around Alex, giving him high-fives or introducing themselves. I laughed slightly, and picked up my very cold coffee. I tipped the last of it down the sink, before putting the cup back under the coffee machine. “D’you want anything to drink?” I asked, turning to the guys.  
“Uh, waters fine thanks.”   
“water please.”  
“Yeah, I’ll just have water as well thanks.”  
“Could I have a coffee please?”  
“Sure thing guys.” I replied, getting out another mug and three glasses of water. I handed the water to Ashton, Michael and Luke, before grabbing the two coffees. I passed him one, and I took a sip from the other. “Hey, Alex? Did you want a drink?” I asked, turning to the adorable four-year-old.  
“Yes please mummy.” He replied, looking up from his play mat.  
“What would you like?”  
“Milk please.” I grinned, glad that he remembered his manners. I grabbed him a plastic cup, and poured him out some milk. “There you go sweetie.” I said, passing him the cup.  
“Thank you mummy.”  
I smiled, and looked back at the boys. They were looking at Alex and then at Calum. Oh crap. I was getting worried about the likeliness of the two giving away the secret behind Alex’s dad.  
“Hey, Carrie! Alex looks just like Calum when he was younger.” Ashton said, looking up at me.  
“Ha-ha! I know right! He has a look-a-like!” I laughed, masking my worry. “He even likes music!” I said, sitting down. “Anyways, what did you want to do for your shoot?”  
The guys told me their different ideas, before looking at me expectantly. “Well, I like those ideas actually.” I replied. I don’t know if I have the stuff in there though.” I said, motioning to the cupboard. “You have props and stuff in there?” Ashton exclaimed, getting up and running over to it. He tried opening the door, but I had locked it again after One Direction had been here. He looked so confused when he couldn’t get the door open, but the rest of the band just laughed. “Did you want the key?” I laughed, holding up a ring of keys that had been in my pocket. I tossed them over to him, and he caught them, just. We all laughed even more, before watching im try to find the right key. It would take him a while, so we sat back, ready to wait. Luke had got out his phone and was doing a live stream onto YouTube of Ashton trying to open up the door. The video was a grand total of twenty-three minutes and forty-one seconds long. I was impressed at how long it took him to find the right key from just fifteen keys. We laughed as he rejoiced at finally opening the door. “YOU HAVE A BOX DRUM?!” he yelled from deep within the small room.  
“Uh, yeah…” I replied.  
“HEY! MICHAEL! THERE ARE SOME PRETTY COOL GUITARS IN HERE!”  
“What? Really!” he gasped, his face lighting up in excitement. He shot off to Ashton, and a thud was heard, followed by some moans.  
“Well then…” Luke said, looking at Calum with a grin.  
“WAIT FOR US!” Calum yelled, grabbing Luke by his arm and pulling him into the room as well. More groans were heard and I laughed at how childish they could be sometimes. With a big grin on my face, I got up and went to make sure they were all alright.  
As I advanced towards the storage room, I heard whispers and giggles. I looked in and saw they guys all sitting together, playing instruments. “Aww, that’s so cute” I gasped, snapping a few pictures of them, just before they looked up. “What?” Michael asked, looking up at me with cute little kitten eyes. “Adorable!” I said, taking a few more pictures. “These would make a great collage!” I said, looking back through the pictures I had just taken. “Oooh! Let me see! Let me see!” Ashton pestered, climbing over his band mates to get to me. “Grab the instruments and come back out here.” I said, heading back into the main studio.  
I plugged the camera into one of the computers, and opened up the pictures I had just taken. They were even better than I had realised. The lighting was great, and the guys weren’t posing either, giving it a really natural look. As always, I saved the photos in a folder under 5 Seconds of Summer, with a date on it. I then backed up the photos onto a disk as well, so there would always be a copy available. I then left the guys at the computer, flicking through the images, whilst I filed the disk away in one of the many filing cabinets. They would later be put with a copy of any documents that were filled in by them whilst they were here.  
“So, guys, should we plan your photo shoot now with some of the ideas that you came up with earlier?” I asked, pulling up the notes I had taken earlier as they were saying their ideas.  
“Sure.” Michael said, sitting back down on one of the chairs.  
The rest of the guys followed, and we started planning the shoot. Once we had finished planning, I made a few calls to make sure we would have the stuff we needed. I called Jamie up, and we arranged when the guys would come back for their shoot as we didn’t do it today.  
“So, how about this Friday?” he asked, looking at the schedule for the week. “Carrie has a free slot from three till six?” he asked, looking at us all. “Sure, that sounds good.” Luke said, looking at his band mates. “Yeah, that works with our schedule.” Calum said, looking at a document on his phone.  
“Ok then. We will put you in there then.” Jamie said, writing on his timetable. “Well, I need to get back to work now, so see you all later.” He said, leaving the studio again.  
“Well, you guys have about forty minutes’ left before you have to leave.” I said, looking at my clock. “What do you wanna do?”  
“How about we get to know each other?” Michael said, looking up. “We barely know you, but yet your basically our new photographer.”   
“Great idea Mikey!” Luke said, looking at me.  
“uh, sure. What do you wanna know?” I asked, slightly nervous.  
“Ok, let’s start with something easy...” Ashton said, thinking slightly. “How old are you?”  
“twenty.” I grinned.  
“OK, um, favourite colour?” Michael asked.  
“Uh, Blue or Black I guess.” I replied.  
“Favourite animal?” Questioned Luke.  
“Ooh, um… I’m not sure….” I said, thinking. “Probably wolves.”  
“Do you play an instrument?” Calum asked, looking at me.  
“Well, not any more. I used to play a bit of guitar.” I said, a bit saddened by some memories that were coming back.  
“Cool!” Michael exclaimed. “Why’d you stop?”  
I gulped, a lump forming in my throat. “I stopped playing guitar at the age of fourteen because my parents payed for my lessons until they died in a car accident on their twentieth wedding anniversary.” I said, keeping my voice steady, not letting my emotions take over.  
“I’m so sorry!” Michael gasped, hugging me. “I wouldn’t have asked if I had known.”  
“Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t your fault.” I muttered, smiling sadly. “Anyways, next question?”  
“Uh, do you have any siblings?” Ashton asked.  
“Yup. An older sister. She’s twenty-four. You might have heard of her, Alissa Dione.”  
“Really?” Ashton gasped, before sending a look to Luke. “Well, Luke over here li-” he was cut off by Luke hitting him in the stomach. “Geez! Alright Luke, calm down!” he laughed.  
“Uh, so, if you dint mind me asking, why do you bring Alex to work with you? Surely he could stay at home with his dad?” Luke asked.  
The question was quite personal, but I didn’t mind too much. I just wasn’t going to say who the dad was. “well, you see, Alex was conceived when I was sixteen. He was an accident, but I couldn’t bring myself to abort him. I was out drinking with a friend at a pub, and we were both very drunk. She had disappeared off with some guy we didn’t know, and this other guy came over to me. we hit off immediately, and started talking and getting more drunk. I can’t remember the rest of the night. I just remember waking up the next morning in some random motel naked with the guy next to me, also naked. We must have had sex, because the next thing I knew, I was pregnant. I graduated school and ended up moving here with Alissa.” I said with a shrug.  
“So you don’t know who the dad is?” Calum asked, slightly shocked.  
“Well, yes, I do, but I didn’t know how to tell him, and I didn’t want to ruin his life.” I replied. “He told me he was in a band, and soon after the one-night stand, his band took off, and then I knew I couldn’t tell him, and destroy his career before it had started.”  
“Well, shit!” Luke said, looking at me.  
“Yeah, it was weird actually, because the guy seemed nice, and it would have been nice to have met up when we were both sober and have a proper talk, but I won’t get that chance now.”  
We ended up talking about all sorts of different things, and soon it was time for the guys to leave.  
“Hey, Carrie!” Ashton said, hanging back a bit as the others left. “Can I have your number?”  
“Sure,” I replied. “pass me your phone.” He passed it over, and I added a new contact, and entered my name and phone number. I smiled, handing it back. “I’ll send you the other guys’ numbers.” He said, giving me a hug before leaving. “I’ll see you on Friday!” I said, watching them disappear down the hall, towards the stairs to the lobby.  
I headed back into my studio. Alex was playing around with one of the guitars that was on the floor. He looked so adorable. Smiling, I headed over to him. “Wanna help mummy put them away?” I asked.  
“Ok.” He replied, picking up the guitar.  
We gathered up all the props, and put them back into the storage room, and I shut and locked it, before putting the keys into my pocket. I cleaned up the small kitchen area, as Alex tidied away some of his toys. I washed up the two mugs and three glasses, as well as the plastic cup that still had a little bit of milk in it. After putting them into the cupboard, I turned around, and saw that Alex was ready to go, and was holding my coat. “Aww, thank you Alex.” I said, bending down, taking my coat. I put it on, and grabbed my bag. “Ready to go home?” I asked.   
“Yeah!” he said, going to the door. I opened it for him, and we headed down to the lobby after locking up the studio. “Bye!” I called out to the receptionist as we left.  
“Bye Carrie! Bye Alex!” she called back, waving to Alex as he looked back. It was only a short drive back to the large four-bedroom apartment we lived in.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey Alex! Hi Carrie!” Alissa greeted us as we came home.   
“Aunt Alissa! We met some people today!” Alex exclaimed, running to hug his aunt. His arms wrapped around her hips, the highest part of her he could reach without standing on anything. “Hey buddy! Were they nice?” she asked, ruffling his hair.  
“They were awesome!” he replied, before disappearing into his room.   
“Who did you meet today?” Alissa asked me, picking up her mug of coffee.  
“First was One Direction.” I answered, heading to the kitchen.  
“YOU MET ONE DIRECTION?” she squealed, her jaw dropping.  
“Yeah, they weren’t the only people I net either. I also met Five Seconds of Summer too…” I trailed off, sighing slightly. “oh, I bet that was slightly awkward.” Alissa said, coming up behind me. I chuckled, before turning around to face her. “Yeah, but I did get all their numbers, and they are coming back in on Friday for their actual shoot. We just planned it today.” I shrugged.  
“You got their numbers?”  
“Yeah, Ashton gave them to me.” I explained. “I think he might be onto the relationship between Calum and Alex though.”   
“What?”  
“Yeah, he compared a picture of Calum against Alex, and mentioned just how similar they look. We also did a few rounds of Twenty Questions, and Alex came up, so I explained most the story, I just missed out Calum being the father bit. I said I couldn’t remember who the guy was.”  
“Oh, that must have been close. Did they buy it?”  
“Yeah, except from Ashton, he’s definitely suspicious.” A that point, my phone vibrated in my pocket, signalling a message.  
Unknown: Hey! This is Ashton! Just wondering if we need anything for the shoot on Friday?  
Me: no, you don’t need to bring anything! Everything will be there already.  
Ashton: ok, thanks. :)  
Me: it’s alright. See you then!  
“hey, Carrie, I have this Friday off, could I come to work with you, and maybe, like, meet the guys?” Alissa asked, blushing slightly.  
“I don’t see why not, I mean, Jamie doesn’t mind you being there, you can be quite useful sometimes, and your fame brings in good publicity too actually.” I said, before sending a text to Jamie, asking for permission.  
Jamie said it was fine for Alissa to come in on Friday and meet the guys, as it meant that there was an extra experienced person to help with the photo shoot.


	7. Chapter 7

Thursday disappeared in a blur of famous people being photographed, including Twenty-One Pilots, Bring Me The Horizon and The 1975. It was great to meet some of my idols and actually work with them, even if it was only for a short period of time. They all really liked Alex, and he got a lot of attention! He enjoyed it though, and most of the time, he would end up being shown a guitar riff, or how to play a simple rhythm even though he’s only six. He seemed to really do well on a bass guitar though… I think it has something to do with Calum’s talent. I don’t mind obviously, its adorable that he takes after his dad so much, even though he doesn’t realise it.

Alex has never really asked about his dad, he just knows that his dad is out there somewhere, but doesn’t live with us. He seems fine with it though, and loves to spend time with Alissa when I’m not around.

Friday came around quickly, and started off with two cups of coffee and a cup of milk for Alex. We all ate pancakes for breakfast at about six thirty, before showering and getting dressed. Picking up my bag from my chair, I grabbed my ID card and phone from beside the bed, and headed out to Alex. He was waiting patiently for me to help him get dressed. I helped him change, before meeting Alissa back by the front door.

“which car d’you wanna take?” Alissa asked, as we all headed down to the apartment block’s private carpark.

“Don’t mind, Alex, which car do you want to go in today?” I replied, asking Alex instead.

“That one!” he said, pointing to the sleek black 4X4.

“Ok buddie! Let’s get in!” I said, walking over to the back door. Alissa unlocked the car, and slid into the driver’s seat whilst I plugged Alex into his car seat.

“Ready?” Alissa asked as I slid into the car net to her.

“Yep.” I said, settling into my seat.

The drive was only the usual fifteen-minute drive to the large building with ‘Hi or Hey Records’ in large letters across the front. Alissa drove around to the staff area, before pulling into my usual spot by the fire exit. “Ready Alex?” I asked, turning around in the car to face my gorgeous son who was still half asleep in his car seat.

He nodded sleepily, before smiling happily.

I climbed out of the car, and helped Alex out of his seat, whilst Alissa grabbed both our bags from the boot. “Done?” she asked, looking at me as Alex started to fall asleep in my arms. “Yeah, let’s go.” I said, heading around towards the main entrance. Alissa locked the car and followed me, receiving gasps from members of the public that were walking past as they recognised her. She just gave them a friendly smile and waved, before disappearing into the entrance of Hi or Hey Record’s recording studio complex. I followed behind her, greeting the receptionist as I waited for Alissa to sign in at the desk. “Is he sleeping?” She asked with a smile, as she printed off my timetable for the day.

“Yeah, we were up a little earlier today.” I replied, accepting the sheet of paper she held out.

“Well, when he’s up, give him this.” She said, handing me a paper bag with a few cookies in it.

“Will do!” I replied, clutching the bag tightly.

“There, I’m all signed in for the day.” Alissa said with a happy grin.

“Well, off to my studio then!” I laughed, waving to the receptionist as we headed to the lift. Alissa pressed the button for the second floor as I got in. the doors shut and the quick ride up two floors started. “So, is it just Five seconds of Summer today, or do you have any other shoots today?” Alissa asked.

“Uh, I’ll have a look at the schedule when we get in.” I said, as the lift doors opened onto the corridor of the second floor. “Ok. Here, let me take Alex whilst you open the door.” She said, opening her arms to take Alex. “Thanks.” I said, passing her the sleeping toddler. I dug through my pockets and pulled out the studio key. “Right. In we go!” I announced, the door opening. Alissa immediately headed straight to the couch and laid Alex down gently, careful not to awaken the sleeping child. “Ok, let’s have a look at this timetable of ours then.” I said, unrolling it, and placing it on the counter surface. Alissa came over, and looked over my shoulder at the printed writing. “So, we have Panic! At the Disco from 8 until 2.30, a half an hour break, and then Five Seconds of Summer from 3 until 6.” I said, feeling kinda sad I only had two bands for the entire day, but they were both really awesome, and I had worked with them before so it would be fun.

“I get to meet the Brendon Urie?!” Alissa squealed quietly, squeezing my arm with an immense force. “Alissa.” I winced. “I need my arm for taking photos.”

“Sorry!” she apologised, grabbing some ice from the mini freezer and passing it to me. I put the ice on my arm, and let it do its work. “Well, we have about fifteen minutes before he should be here.” I said, heading over to the other side of the studio, where I had put all the stuff we had ordered for the boys’ shoot toady. It wasn’t set up, because I’m too short and the assistants were busy elsewhere yesterday.

“Carrie?” Jamie entered the studio, grinning as he saw Alex asleep on the couch. “Did you want me to send up an assistant to help with the props for when the guys get here?” he spoke, smiling welcomingly at Alissa who was sat with a coffee on the deep blue couch opposite Alex’s sleeping body.

“It should be alright. The boys can help set up, and I have Alissa too.” I said, laughing at Alissa’s shocked face. “You won’t break a nail! Don’t worry!” I laughed at her.

“It’s not that I’m worried about. Its meeting Brendon Urie. There is only five minutes for me to wake up properly and make sure I don’t look like a mess!” she panicked, before downing the last of her coffee.

“You could just hide in the bathroom.” Jamie shrugged, pointing to the bathroom door.

“What if he needs to use the bathroom?” she replied, her eyebrows raised.

“Then he can use the ones at the end of the corridor.” I shrugged, amused at her worrying. “You’re a goddamned model. Why are you stressing about looking good?”

“Are you saying I always look good then?” she laughed, putting her cup in the dishwasher in the small studio kitchen.

“What I’m saying is that you don’t look awful.” I replied, laughing as her face dropped slightly. “I’m just kidding! You look fine!”

Alissa’s pretty face lightened back up at the comment, before plopping back onto the couch with a sigh. “I just think he’s really amazing and I want to make a good impression. He’s famous for heaven’s sake.”

“Yeah, and so are you!” I replied, rolling my eyes with a smile.

A knock on the door interrupted our little discussion.

“Here goes.” Alissa said, taking a deep breath.

I stood up, and advanced towards the closed studio door, and pulled it open, revealing Brendon.

“Come in, my name is Carrie and I will be your photographer for today.” I said, motioning for him to come in. He settled down on the couch, careful of Alex, who was still sleeping and stared at him as I shut the door. “That’s Alissa my sister.” I said, pointing to my sister who was making a drink in the small kitchen area. “She’s also doubling as my assistant today.” I explained, as she gave him a friendly wave.


	8. Chapter 8

“So, Brendon, what did you wanna do today? Album cover? Magazine cover?” I asked, sitting opposite him with a notepad. Alissa stood awkwardly in the kitchen doorframe, until I rolled my eyes at her and told her to come over. “Sorry, I’m just a little nervous.” She apologised, sitting next to me.

“Don’t be worried, I write sins not tragedies honey.” He winked, smiling widely.

“Did you just reference your own song?” I laughed, leaning back.

“Yup. Why?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No reason. I’m just surprised you beat me to referencing one of your songs.” I shrugged, smiling.

“Who’s this little dude?” he asked, pointing to Alex.

“My son, Alex.”

“Aww, so you’re taken.” He joked.

“Well, no actually. Im not. Neither is she.” I said, pointing to Alissa.

“Well, shit!” he exclaimed, his eyes widening in shock.

“Eh, it’s kinda a long story, and we’re supposed to be focusing on you. So maybe a story for later.” I smiled, before sending a quick glance towards Alex, who was still sleeping on the sofa. “So, what’s the plan? Do you wanna do a photo shoot and then we can decide which ones you like later?” I asked, looking at Brendon.

“Sure thing.” He grinned, jumping up with some impressive energy. “Over here im guessing.” He said, motioning to the white screens in the photography area.

“Yup, it’s a good place to start.” I laughed, grabbing a camera. “I’ve unlocked the cupboard of mystery.”

“The what now?” he turned, confusion lacing his face.

“It’s over there.” I said pointing, smile on my face.

“Morning Alex.” Alissa cooed, her silky voice ringing through the studio. His small frame rose off the sofa he had previously been sleeping on and enveloped Alissa in a hug. “Who that?” he asked, pointing to Brendon.

“Im Brendon, and who are you little buddy?” he asked, crouching down to Alex’s level.

“Alex.” He replied, before grinning widely.

“Alex, why don’t you show Brendon the cupboard?” I suggested, raising my eyebrows slightly. He nodded eagerly and ran over to the cupboard door as fast as his little legs could carry him. He couldn’t quite reach the handle to open it, so Brendon opened it for him, and they both entered the cupboard and moments later, laughs from both were filling the studio.

I grabbed one of the cameras, and within minutes, I had some amazing pictures of Brendon and Alex together, having fun with different things they had found. Alex was wearing a pink chiffon skirt and was clutching a guitar, and Brendon had a pair of black stilettoes on, and was videoing himself and Alex. “I lost a bet to a guy in a chiffon skirt” Brendon sang, showing Alex in the skirt, before showing his new shoes and singing “but I make these high heels work.”.

“I am so glad you videoed that!” I laughed, before snapping a few more photos of the comical pair.

“Haven’t you heard of closing a goddamned door?” Brendon sang, before erupting into peals of laughter as he motioned to the open door behind me. a smile spread across my face, and couldn’t contain my laughter any more either, and burst out laughing, my giggles setting Alex off, and Alissa came to see what all the noise was, before laughing at Brendon and Alex.

She grabbed another camera, and took some pictures of the three of us all laughing. She then took some selfies on her phone, before uploading them onto Instagram. “To the kitchen. I have an idea!” I gasped between giggles, holding onto the door frame for stability whilst I caught my breath.

“So, I was thinking, you sitting on one of the bar stools, leaning down?” I proposed, directing Brendon to one of the bar stools. “Like this?” he asked, posing.

“Something like that.” I said, taking more pictures. “And, change position.” I took more photos as Brendon changed his position, and this continued for about twenty-five minutes, until we were both satisfied with the pictures.

“Right. These are what we have.” I said, scrolling through the hundred and seventy-two photos I had taken. “pick your favourites.” I announced, pushing my chair back, letting Brendon move his chair closer to the screen to pick his favourites. About an hour later, he had decided on his favourite five, one of him and Alex before they wore their outfits, then one of him in the heels and Alex wearing the chiffon skirt. The third was a group selfie that Alissa had taken, and the last two were poses Brendon did in the kitchen.

“Awesome. Did you want a printed copy of any of these?” I asked, before saving the selection into a file on the system. “Yeah, that would be awesome.” He replied. I printed off one of each and a second one of the group photo and Brendon signed it, before Alissa put it in her bag to go back to the apartment. “I’m afraid that’s my time up.” Brendon said as his manager entered the studio with Jamie. “See you later!” I called as he left, waving to Alex.

“You have half an hour for a late lunch and then Five Seconds of Summer will be here.” He reminded me before leaving again.

“I already grabbed some lunch.” Alissa said, pulling out three bags of food from the kitchen. “Whilst you were photographing Brendon, me and Alex went down to that little café on the corner and got us some lunch.” She explained, handing me the last bag. “There are a few drinks in the fridge too.”

“Wow, you’re prepared.” I laughed, before pulling out a cheese and tomato sandwich. Alissa knew me well. “How much did it cost?” I asked, looking at her.

“Does it matter?” she replied, a cheeky grin on her face.

“No, I was just curious.”

“About twenty bucks. You don’t need to pay me back Carrie, it’s my treat.” She said, before taking another bite of her sandwich. Alex was sat on the sofa, happily eating his jam sandwich without making too much mess.

A loud knock rang through the studio as I was cleaning up after lunch. I abandoned the plates I was washing and opened the studio door to reveal Luke, Ashton, Michael and Calum. “You’re early.” I blinked, surprised at their eagerness. “Well, we couldn’t wait to see you and Alex again, so here we are.” Ashton said, laughing.

“Well, come in, and there’s someone I want you to meet.” I said, shutting the door behind them. Once they were all seated and had greeted Alex, I went into the kitchen, where Alissa was putting away the plates. “Wanna meet the guys?” I asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Yes!” she exclaimed excitedly.

“Well, come on then. They’re waiting to start the photo shoot.” She followed me back into the main area, and I sat down and pulled out the note pad with all the plans. “Guys, this is Alissa.” I said, waving my hand at Alissa who was sat next to me. “Im sure I don’t need to tell you their names, right?” I asked her, checking that she knew their names.

“Yeah, I know their names. Luke, Calum, Michael and Ashton right?” she said, pointing at each one in turn.

“Alright. So the stuff is all here, we just need to set it up.” I announced, pointing over to the boxes stacked in the corner by the window. “So, let’s start with the back drop. It can be hung off the hooks along the ceiling along there.” I said, motioning to the aluminium hooks that were screwed into the ceiling every twenty centimetres.

I watched as Luke and Calum strung the huge back drop with no problems what so ever, whilst Michael and Ashton rummaged through the boxes curiously. “These look cool!” Ashton commented excitedly, holding up four ID boards.

“Well, you wanted some for the photo shoot, so I got some.” I replied with a shrug. “That looks great Luke and Calum. Now I just need to rearrange the lighting, so I can do that once you guys are ready to start.” The guys all grabbed some stuff from the boxes and started posing, and Alissa helped me position the lighting, before we started to take photos from different angles. They then got into a line, and all posed, as if getting mug shots, each one with a different expression and stance.

“Well, I think we’re done now.” I announced, looking at some of the images I had taken.

“Awesome! Let’s have a look.” Calum said, as the guys gathered around the computer. I sat down, and plugged the camera in, and loaded up the photos. Calum’s chin was resting on my shoulder as he leaned over to get a better view of the photos, and my breath hitched slightly, his warm breath tickling my neck. Ashton and Alissa were to the right of me, and Luke and Michael to the left. They were all too busy scrolling through the photos to notice my awkwardness.

“Hey,” Calum whispered in my ear, his voice sending shivers down my spine. “I feel like I know you from a while ago, but I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

“I don’t think so, I mean, what are the chances?” I replied quietly.

He shrugged slightly, before turning back to looking at the images on the screen. “I like that one.” He said, pointing one of his beautiful fingers at the screen, drawing everyone’s attention to one particular photo where the boys were all holding ID boards in front of the back drop. The rest of the guys nodded with approval, before I sent a copy of it down to Jamie for him to forward to the boy’s manager. The rest all got saved under a new folder in the system, before I shut off the computer and cleared the camera’s storage.

“Well, we finished early, so you can leave if you wanna.” I said, before putting the camera away.

“I wanna get to know them better!” Alissa exclaimed indignantly, before sinking down on a sofa.

“Sure, if they don’t mind.” I shrugged, raising an eyebrow at the guys.

“yeah, we’ll stay longer.” Luke nodded, before sitting down too. Ashton, Michael and Luke joined him.

“Cool. I just need to run this down to the main office, but I’ll be back in about two minutes.” I replied, before picking up a folder of paperwork and my studio key-card. I had taken about eight steps down the hall when my phone buzzed with a new text message.

Calum: Wait by the stairs. We need to talk.

I had a feeling this might have something to do with Alex, but I was curious as to what he might say, so I waited patiently by the stairs for not even a minute when I spotted Calum’s tall tanned frame sauntering down the corridor.

“You waited.” He said, looking slightly surprised.

“Well, I was curious.” I replied with a slight smile.

“Well, uh, I think I remember where I met you before…” he trailed off.

“Really?” I asked, trying to sound surprised.

“Yeah, we were both at a party. This must have been about six years ago, before we were famous.” He continued. “We started talking, and we both got really drunk.” He finished, a cute little cherub like grin on his face.

“Oh, of course!” I exclaimed. “I remember now! I think I slapped Luke’s ass that night too.” I laughed.

Calum then accompanied me down to the main office to hand in the thick folder of organised paperwork. We were discussing the band’s upcoming tour as we walked back up to the studio. Calum turned to face me as we stood outside the door. “You should be our photographer.” He said. “That way you can come on tour with us, and Alex can see the world.”

“That sounds amazing, but I don’t know if that would ever happen.” I replied, shrugging as I unlocked the door.

“Well, we are looking for a new photographer, and you’re amazing, and awesome, and nice, and good looking to top it all off.” He smirked, before following me into the studio, where everyone else was talking happily.

We all sat around for a bit longer and chatted, until it was time for the guys to go.

“See you soon Carrie!”

“Nice to meet you Alissa!”

“Bye Alex buddie!”

“See you soon!”

Then the door closed, and Alissa turned to me. “The guys think Calum likes you.” She grinned, poking me in the ribs. “So, what did he say when you two were alone? You didn’t make a second child did you?” she smirked playfully.

“No! Of course not!” I laughed, before collecting up the few mugs and glasses that were scattered around the room, and putting them in the kitchen. “Ready to go Alex?” I asked, looking at my six-year-old who had gone back to playing with his toys. “Yes mama.” He replied, before sitting down and outing his shoes on. Alissa picked up both our bags and I made sure everything was tidy before we left the studio for the day.

I only have one two-hour shift on Saturday, so that I could be home for Alex when he starts school. Jamie had already discussed the arrangements with me. So when Alex starts school, I would work nine until three Monday through to Friday, and work every other weekend, because Alissa liked to babysit Alex regularly, but, whenever I could, I was supposed to make up a bit of time. At the moment, before Alex starts school, I work 8 until 6 Monday through to Friday, and I usually do about two hours on Saturday at varying times.

“So, what should we do this weekend?” Alissa asked as we drove back to our apartment.

“I think we should visit a zoo. How does that sound Alex?” I asked, turning to face my sweet little six-year-old.

“Yeah! Zoo!” he agreed, clapping his hands happily.

“Well, we shall visit the zoo then.” Alissa finalised with a nod and a smile. “I don’t have work until six, tomorrow, and then I have nothing on Sunday. They wanted to do an evening shoot in the park, you and Alex could come if you wanted.”

“Wanna see aunt Alissa at work tomorrow Alex?”

“Yeah!”

“Guess we’re coming to work with you tomorrow evening then Alissa.” I laughed, before getting out of the now parked car, and moving quickly around to the back door to let Alex out.

The three of us headed up the three steps to the apartment block door and Alissa entered the pin, unlocking the door and holding it open for me and Alex. I thanked her, before we all entered a lift to go up to the tenth floor, to our apartment, 104. All the apartments in the block were three or four bedroom apartments, and a lot of them were rented out to small families like Alissa, Alex and I, or groups students who travelled to the university nearby. The rent was pretty high, but we could afford it easily with both our jobs.

Alex went straight to his room to play with his toys, Alissa headed off to the kitchen to make herself a drink, and I checked in on Alex quietly. Alex was happily playing with his cars, so I left him to it, and entered my room. I kicked off my shoes and lay down on the bed, tired from today’s events. I had barely shut my eyes, when my phone went off on the bedside table, indicating a new text.

Luke: hey, as a band, we would really love to have you as our new personal photographer, and we’d love it if you could come on tour with us in a few weeks? ~ All the boys. J

Me: that sounds great, but I’d have to talk to my boss, and also, I can’t just leave Alex if I was able to…

Luke: Alex would be able to come as well if that makes anything easier. We all love Alex. Management absolutely loves your skills and they have sent the official request through to your boss and you should have a copy tomorrow morning by post too.

Me: oh, ok. Well, it sounds like a really fun job, so I’ll have a look at the paperwork, and make a decision! J

Luke: awesome! Thanks Carrie!

I smiled, glad that someone appreciated my work. I shut my eyes again, hoping to have a short nap, but my phone went off again. I rolled over with a groan, and picked up the device and looked at my new notification. It was another text, but from Calum this time.

Calum: If you are gonna come on tour with us, we should get to know each other better. J

Me: alright, what do you wanna know?

Calum: I’ll add you to the group chat.

Me: ok?...

I was curious to find out what the group chat was, so I waited patiently.

Calum: alright, I’ll add Carrie in in a minute

Luke: awesome! I wanna get to know her better! J

Michael: same bro! she seems really awesome!

Carrie has been added to the group

Ashton: Hi Carrie!

Luke: Welcome to the group chat! XD

Calum: hey!

Michael: hello

Me: Hi guys! So, what did you wanna know?

Ashton: When’s your birthday?

Michael: favourite food?

Calum: single or taken?

Luke: Music taste?

Me: 14th July 1997, pineapples, single, metal/alternative

Luke: favourite band?

Me: probably Metallica, Twenty One Pilots, or Bring Me the Horizon

Ashton: favourite band or person you’ve photographed?

Me: you guys or Brendon Urie!

Michael: you’ve worked with Brendon?!

Me: yeah, where’d you think he got those black stilettoes from? XD Alex adored him! I’ll have to show you all the photographs from that session!

Calum: dream job?

Me: what I’m doing now. Photography.

Ashton: Do you want a family?

Me: I already have a son, but I’m sure he’d love a sibling or two. J

Calum: would you ever like to find Alex’s dad so that he could meet Alex?

Me: I haven’t been completely truthful about Alex’s dad. I know who he is, but I don’t wanna ruin his career. He’s made it so far, and I can’t ruin that. I have worked with him, and he’s met Alex without knowing he’s his dad.

Ashton: So, you’ve worked with Alex’s dad?

Me: yeah, a couple of times

Luke: Was it awkward?

Me: no, he was with his band, and I don’t think there’s any feelings between us. It was an accident six years ago. I don’t think he remembers honestly.

Michael: wow.

Calum: We should all do something as a group, like all seven of us.

Ashton: Calum, buddie, there’s five of us in the group. J

Calum: I was including Alissa and Alex, so that makes seven.

Me: sure, but when?

Luke: how about tomorrow?

Me: I’m going to the zoo with Alex and Alissa and then we’re going to work with Alissa in the evening.

Michael: so we could all go to the zoo?

Me: yeah, you might be able to watch Alissa too if you wanted. They’re doing an evening shoot in the park.

Ashton: guess it’s a date then! J

Ashton: not in that way! Just as a group outing!

Me: calm down there Ashton, we know what you meant! XD Anyways, I’ve gotta cook dinner now, so talk later!

I went into the kitchen, and started to cook up some pasta for dinner, when Alissa came into the room.

“Hey, Five Seconds of Summer wanna join us at the zoo tomorrow and maybe see you work? Is that alright?” I asked, looking up from the stove. “Yeah, sure. It will be fun” she shrugged happily, before pouring herself a glass of water and leaving again.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning was full of chaos as Alissa and I rushed to get dressed and get Alex ready for the day. Alissa was preparing breakfast for the three of us, whilst I showered and got Alex ready. I had a short turquoise summer dress on with white ballet pumps and a pair of large sunshades, whilst Alex was in shorts and a dinosaur t-shirt. Alissa had decided on a simple white dress with a pair of black sandals and sunglasses.

Once we had eaten breakfast, I messaged the group chat.

Me: Hey, we’re ready when you are! J

Ashton: that’s great, but we still need to wake Luke up! XD

Luke: Hey! I am awake!

Calum: Could have fooled us with your loud ass snoring a minute ago!

Michael: Yeah! It was louder than Ashton’s drumming!

Luke: Hey! You all snore too!

Me: Just hurry up! Where do you wanna meet?

Ashton: How about outside Hi or Hey Records? That was we don’t get mobbed by fans whilst waiting for you?

Me: Sure thing. We’ll meet you there!

Alissa grabbed her bag, and I grabbed mine, before we all left our apartment to go to the car. Alex climbed into the back of the Land Rover and Alissa sat in the passenger seat. I took the keys from Alissa and turned on the ignition. “Hi or Hey Records, and the zoo.” I announced, before driving out of the car park.

It was a short drive to Hi or Hey Records, where we immediately spotted a large black car with tinted windows waiting for us.

“I thought we are trying to avoid fangirls?” Alissa asked with a slight laugh.

“Oops?” I shrugged with a grin. “Let’s go.” I turned the car around and drove down the road, following signs to the zoo, with the other car behind us.

About half an hour later, we arrived at Sydney City Zoo, and Alex was bouncing excitedly in his seat when he saw the massive welcome sign. The black SUV was still behind us, and pulled into the parking space next to us. Alissa got out and helped Alex out of the car, whilst I shut off the engine and grabbed both our bags.

Next to us, the four boys got out of the SUV, and greeted us happily.

“Hey Alissa, Carrie, Alex” Ashton greeted. Alex pulled the four boys into a hug before letting them go and grabbing hold of my hand.

“Let’s go!” Alex squealed energetically, pulling me towards the entrance. Alissa and the boys followed, and we joined the queue for tickets.

“Six adults and a child please.” I asked the lady behind the desk.

“That’s 190.00 Please.” She responded.

As I reached into my purse for my card, someone leaned past me and paid. The woman passed over our tickets and Calum took them. “Did you just pay for us all?” I asked.

“Yes. My treat.” He replied with a smile.

“Seriously? Calum, that’s not fair. Let me pay some of it a least. Please?”

“No.” he replied, taking Alex’s hand, and leading him through the gates into the zoo.

“Well damn.” Alissa laughed, before following them.

“I think he likes you.” Michael smirked, following Alissa. Luke followed him. I went through the gates with Ashton just behind me.

“Calum really likes you, you know.” He said, looking at me as we hurried to catch up with the rest of the group who were far ahead. “Also, Calum told me that you and him met before we became famous, about six years ago. Is he Alex’s dad?” He asked.

Oh shit. “can we talk about this later? When we aren’t with the others?” I asked, as we caught up.

“Hey, Me and Carrie will go and get us all some food whilst you guys find somewhere to sit?” Ashton posed, looking at the rest of the group.

“Sure, that sounds good.” Alissa shrugged.

“Im always down for food.” Luke laughed, and Michael nodded in agreement.

Calum and Alex were talking and didn’t seem to hear us.

“Great.” Ashton exclaimed, before guiding me away from the rest of them. “So…” He started once we were out of earshot of the others.

“Alright. We were both at a club and I think you guys were there too, but I only saw Cal and Luke. We spoke for a bit and then did a drinking game. We were both wasted and had drunk sex. Alex is Calum’s child. Are you happy now Ashton?” I sighed, looking at him.

“Well, fuck.” He muttered.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought when I found out I was pregnant.” I retorted. “Anyways, I will tell Cal when I’m ready ok? Please don’t tell him. I don’t want to ruin anyone’s career or image.”

“Carrie, he’s already missed out on six years of Alex’s life, and you want to keep him out of it for longer?”

“Ashton, we have all managed for six years, ok? Now please just drop it.”

Thankfully, Ashton dropped the subject and we bought food for everyone and headed back to where they were sitting, waiting for us to come back.

I passed around all the food, before sitting between Alissa and Calum. I felt a hand slip around my waist slowly, and I glanced at Cal with a slight smile. He returned it, before squeezing my waist slightly.

“Hey, Alex?” Ashton spoke.

“Yeah?” he replied eagerly.

“Wanna go see the monkeys?” he asked.

Alex got up and took Ashton’s hand and they soon disappeared into the crowds.

Alissa went with Luke and Michael to go and see the penguins not long after, leaving me and Calum sitting alone together.

“Carrie, you’re a wonderful person, and I want to get to know you better.” He started.

“Calum, that would be wonderful.” I replied happily.

“So, how about we go and see the wolves first?” he suggested, taking my hand. We walked hand in hand to the wolf enclosure, and we were watching the beautiful creatures, before we were disturbed by the flash of a camera behind us. “Calum Hood, we have a few questions to ask you.” A journalist pushed as Calum guided me through the crowds away from the paparazzi.

“Just try to ignore them. I’ll deal with them.” He said, handing me my sunglasses and bag.

I put on my sunglasses gratefully and pushed my bag onto my shoulder. Calum took my hand again, and we left the wolf enclosure behind us, leaving the paparazzi searching for us. I sent a quick message to the group chat explaining that there was paparazzi at the zoo.

We met back up with the others, and were discussing what to do when more camera flashes went off and a swarm of journalists appeared. “I don’t want Alex on the front page of a newspaper.” I spoke with irritation. Ashton picked Alex up and put a pair of sunglasses on his face and a sunhat on his head, hiding most of his face. Alissa had gone up to the crowd of journalists.

“Can you just mind your own business and let us have a group outing?” she spoke, glaring fiercely at the cameras.

“Alissa, let’s go.” Michael said, taking her hand in his and pulling her away from the crowd.

“You know what annoys the pap the most?” Luke said with a smirk. “When they can’t get close enough to us to get decent pictures.”

“How do we do that?” I asked curiously.

“Fan army.” Luke responded with a grin. “Let’s take a selfie and then they will appear almost instantly.”

We gathered around Luke, and I took the hat and sunglasses off Alex, before removing my own glasses. Alissa did the same, and we took a group selfie and posted it on the 5SOS official Twitter and Instagram. Ashton was still holding Alex and Calum’s arm was wrapped around my shoulders. Alissa was sandwiched between Luke and Michael with a massive smile on her face. Luke captioned it: ‘Trip to the zoo with the band and friend @AlissaDioneOfficial and our new photographer and friend @CarrieDioneOfficial. Would love to meet some fans’

“Brilliant. Now we wait.” Michael laughed.

We headed over to the high ropes because Alex wanted to have a go. We were watching him when a group of about ten girls approached us and asked us for photos. We happily agreed, and soon after the paparazzi turned up, but by then, we were surrounded by about fifty fans, blocking the paparazzi.

“You were right Luke. It does keep the pap at a good distance.” I laughed. “Alex! Over here sweetie!” I called out, as he finished the high ropes. The Paparazzi didn’t move to let him past, so I passed through the fans, who politely moved to let me through. “WOULD YOU IGNORANT COWS MOVE TO LET MY SON THROUGH!” I yelled at the swarm, shocking them all. “DO YOU KNOW HOW RUDE IT IS TO NOT MOVE OUT OF SOMEONE’S WAY?” I seethed. As they still didn’t move, I pushed through, knocking over a few stupid journalists to get to my son, who was waiting patiently for me. “Come here Alex.” I cooed, picking him up, and shoving my way back through the rude paparazzi.

“Sorry about that.” I apologised to the fans. I put Alex back down and went back to signing autographs.

“I can’t believe how rude the paparazzi are.” One fan said, as I signed a picture of 5SOS that I had taken.

“Neither can I. I’m so glad they don’t follow me all the time.” I replied.

“Are you and Calum dating?” she asked curiously.

“No. why?” I asked with a slight smile.

“You seem like you are. He had his arm around you in the picture on Twitter and you seem like a really cute couple.” She shrugged innocently. “There are already rumours about you two from the photo.”

“Sorry, but we aren’t dating.” I laughed.

The groups of fans soon disappeared, but we did keep meeting the odd fan or two. Thankfully, the paparazzi seemed to have cleared out, leaving us alone for a while. We visited the reptiles, amphibians, birds, insects, and predator areas, as well as the aquatic area and the African sector. Alex was exhausted and so was everyone else.

We were just leaving the zoo when we were greeted with some more journalists, pressing us with questions.

“Look, we’ll answer just a few of the questions.” Calum compromised with them.

“Alissa, are you hooking up with any of the boys?” one asked, thrusting a mic in her face.

“No. I am not hooking up with anyone at the moment. I’m focusing on my career right now.” She responded.

“Carrie, there are rumours that the child is Calum’s, is this rumour true?” Another asked.

I was panicking inside, but I tried to think rationally before answering. “I haven’t heard the rumour about this, but I would have to agree that he does look similar to Calum. Alex was an accident six years ago and I don’t know who the father is, but I love him all the same.”

“Luke, is it true that you and Arzaylea have been seeing each other recently?”

“No. We broke up a couple of months ago, and I am focusing on my career and family currently.” He replied casually.

“I call shotgun!” Michael called, as he ran towards the black SUV.

“No!” Calum countered, “Not if I get there first!”

The journalists were trying to ask us more questions, but I was too focused on carrying Alex’s sleeping body to answer any more.

“Here, let me take him.” Ashton said, taking Alex from me gently.

Alissa was already waiting by the car, to plug Alex in and Luke was laughing at Calum and Michael, who were both pouting at him because he had got the front seat whilst they were fighting over it.

Ashton placed Alex into the back of our car, and said goodbye to us before getting into the driver’s seat of the black SUV. Calum and Michael scurried into the back of the car before Ashton left them behind.

We had finally left the media behind and Alissa let out a deep breath. “I hate dealing with the media. It’s to exhausting.”

“Thankfully I only have to put up with the celebrities, not the media that comes with them.” I laughed.

“I’ve cancelled the photo shoot for this evening. I can’t be bothered after the pap at the zoo.” Alissa announced as we parked outside the apartment tower.

“Really? Don’t they mind?” I asked, surprised.

Alissa shook her head with a grin. “Nah, as long as I turn up to the next one.”

Between Alissa and I, we managed to get Alex back into our apartment and put him to bed. I then settled down on the sofa, waiting for the kettle to brew when I got a text from Calum.

Calum: Hey, wanna go out sometime?

Me: like a date?

Calum: yeah, I mean, unless you’d rather not. It’s just I really like you…

Me: sure, when? J

Calum: Wait, you’re serious? How about tomorrow after your work?

Me: Sure, I finish at 3 o’ clock tomorrow.

Calum: how about I pick you up at 4.30 then?

Me: Great! I’ll see you then!

Calum: see ya!

I squealed happily, catching the attention of Alissa.

“You seem happy.” She smiled, sitting beside me.

“Calum asked me on a date.” I responded, my excitement bubbling through my veins.

“Finally!” she exclaimed, her face breaking into one massive grin.

“What do you mean ‘finally’?” I retorted with a laugh.

“Never mind.” She shrugged, before continuing. “When’s he picking you up? Can I babysit Alex? Can I help you get ready?”

I laughed at my older sister’s excitement before nodding in agreement. “So, when are you getting with Luke?” I asked, pouring myself a cup of tea.

“What?” She blinked, embarrassment flooding her face.

“It’s obvious that you like each other.” I'm surprised there aren’t rumours from the media about it yet. You guys were practically undressing each other with your eyes.” I sniggered, laughing at Alissa’s bright red face.

“Was it really that obvious?” She whispered, her shock taking over.

I nodded in return and passed her a mug of tea.

We curled up on the sofa next to each other and put on American Horror Story, us both drooling over Evan Peters.


	10. Chapter 10

When Monday morning rolled around, I was excited and nervous, because I had a date with Calum Hood. The Calum Hood. I was almost in a daze when I arrived at work with Alex, and I barely remember signing in or getting Alex’s cookie from Stacey on reception. I got to my studio and Alex was occupied with his toys but I needed to collect the paperwork from Five Seconds of Summer’s manager which was back downstairs. I told Alex where I was going and I was ruching down the corridor in a daze when I bumped into something, or rather, someone. My coffee went over the both of us, soaking us both with warm coffee.

“I am so sorry! Let me clear that up!” I exclaimed, shocked that I didn’t see them there. I looked up and it was Calum. “What are you doing here?” I wondered out loud, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

“Am I not allowed to see you before work?” He asked, a slight smirk on his face.

“I can’t believe I spilt my coffee on you. Now you need to change. Im sorry about that.” I apologised, blushing profusely.

“You can apologise later.” He laughed with a wink, before pinning me against the wall with his body. He closed the space between our faces and connected our lips in a hot kiss, his tongue asking permission, before I let it slide in. His body was moving against mine, and I was responding with just as much passion, until I remembered the documents I was supposed to be getting.

“Calum” I sighed, looking at him. “I need to get the paperwork form your manager about me becoming your photographer.”

“Well, you need to get changed first, and luckily enough Alissa is down in the lobby and can watch Alex whilst you go and get changed.” He smirked.

“How do you know all this?” I asked, shaking my head in disbelief.

“I’ve just come from the lobby.” He laughed, taking my hand and guiding me down the stairs.

“What about your outfits?” I asked, looking at him. “I’ve got some clothes in the car.” He shrugged.

I headed out to my car when Calum pulled me over to the same black SUV that they had when we went to the zoo.

“This one Carrie.” He said, opening the door for me.

“Um, stranger danger?” I laughed, getting into the passenger seat. Calum smiled and got in the driver’s seat. “Wait, I don’t know where I’m supposed to be going.” He laughed, looking at me expectantly.

“Oh, right.” I smiled. I guided him to the apartment block Alissa, Alex and I lived in, before sliding out of the car when it was stationary. He grabbed some clothes from the boot of the car and followed me up the stairs to my apartment. I opened the door and showed Calum where the bathroom was before heading to my room to grab some more clothes. I was sliding on my top, when Calum knocked on my bedroom door. “One sec.” I responded, fixing my shirt and opening the door.

“Ready when you are.” He said, looking me up and down with approval. “I also know where to pick you up from now.” He laughed.

“That’s true. Ready to go back then?” I asked, picking up my bag from the table in the living room.

Calum then drove me back to Hi or Hey Records where I rushed back up to my studio, a massive half an hour late.

I unlocked the door and saw Alissa talking to Juliet Simms, and I almost had a heart attack. Juliet is my idol, and she was in my studio and I was late. Oh sweet Jesus. “Here she is.” Alissa smiled, motioning to me. “Now that Carrie is here, we can discuss this further.”

“Sorry, im late.” I apologised, shaking Juliet’s hand nervously. “I had a little coffee incident.”

“Its fine. Im sure we’ve all been there. I know I did something similar when Andy asked me on our first date.” She smiled.

“I guess Alissa told you about that then?” I asked, looking at Alissa curiously. She also looked very confused, and shrugged at me.

“No, actually, it was Calum who told me when I was signing in earlier.” She laughed. “Your sister and I were actually discussing whether or not you’d want to be our photographer for Warped Tour this year. Our current photographer is on maternity leave so we need someone to fill in, and we’ve seen your work and we like it.”

“Wow. Um, that’s amazing, but I’m definitely going to have to talk to my manager about it because I may be transferring to becoming a private photographer, but I would love to.” I gasped, before heading to the phone on my work desk. “Let me call up my manager now, and we can see what we can do.” I called Jamie up, and made Juliet a cup of coffee whilst we waited.

Jamie appeared about five minutes later with a bundle of paperwork. He set it down on the coffee table and sat down. Once we were all settled down again, he started. “So, Carrie id due to be transferring to Five Seconds of Summer’s personal photographer in six months, and Warped Tour starts after she will have officially transferred. But, their manager has said that there is some leeway as to when she starts work, so there is a high chance that she could be your photographer for Warped Tour.” He said, flicking through the paperwork.

“So, I could do it then?” I asked, looking hopefully at my boss.

“There’s no reason why you couldn’t, but we’ll have to put it past their manager first. We could arrange a time to all come in and discuss this if you would like, Juliet?” He offered, looking at her kindly.

“That would be brilliant, because Carrie is an awesome photographer and it would be an honour to have her as our photographer.” She responded, smiling at us all.

“Right. I’ll arrange that meeting and get that sorted for you. Is there anything else?” He asked.

“No, thanks Jamie.” I responded, letting him leave my studio.

“Right, it says on my timetable that you’re here for another twenty minutes, so what else can we do for you Juliet?”

“I basically came just for that, but I like you guys, so im gonna stay for those twenty minutes.” She laughed. “So, hooking up with one of the company owners, hey?”

“Im sorry?” I responded, a little confused.

“Five seconds of Summer own this record label.” She grinned, enjoying my shocked face.

“Oh my goodness.” I groaned, burying my face in my hands. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, the ownership changed last year, so it’s now officially theirs.” She explained.

We spent the rest of the time just talking and discussing different bands until it was time for Juliet to leave.

“Oh, you’ll like your next group.” She winked, as she shut the door behind herself.

“I wonder who it is.” Alissa puzzled, taking the mugs to the sink.

Our wait wasn’t long though as a knock on the door got me off my feet to answer it. I pulled it open, and it revealed Calum and the boys. “I wasn’t expecting you guys so soon!” I smiled, inviting them in. “We just couldn’t wait to see you guys again.” Ashton said, shrugging his shoulders with a grin.

Alex came and sat on Calum’s lap as soon as he had sat down, and I really wanted to tell Calum that Alex was his son, but I just couldn’t. it would mess everything up and I couldn’t ruin his career. “You guys want drinks?” I asked, looking at the group.

After taking note of their preferences, I grabbed six drinks and passed them around, keeping hold of my water. “So, what can I do for you guys today?”

“We actually came about what happened with the paparazzi” Luke said.

It turned out that we had all made headlines with our trip to the zoo, and there were speculations about who I was, and what links Alissa, Alex and I had to the band. One theory even said that we were all cousins of Calum. Another said that we were trying to use them for fame. Some of the articles picked up on the rudeness of the paparazzi not moving for Alex or how they pestered us in our free time.

“Basically, management think you guys are awesome and that’s why we all want you to be our photographer Carrie.” Michael said with a cheesy grin.

“Right. So there was no ‘she’s too rude’ or ‘she has a child’ issues?” I asked, surprised that they would overlook my rudeness to the paparazzi or the massive point that I have a child to take with me.

“No. they like the fact that you will keep the paparazzi away and they think Alex is adorable and would make for a brilliant reason to not have to interact with the paparazzi as much.” Ashton shrugged. “Obviously, it’s wrong that they want to use him, but it means that we could take up court cases if the paparazzi harass us too much anymore.”

“Ok. I’ve been asked to be Juliet Simms’s photographer for Warped Tour but I will be assigned to you guys by then. So I don’t know if I could do it. I’ve told Juliet that I have to put it past you guys and your management and she was ok with that.”

“We’re supposed to be on holiday then, she there’s no reason why you couldn’t because Warped Tour finished before our holiday does.” Calum shrugged, looking at their calendar.

“Brilliant, so I can get back to Juliet on that.” I smiled, making a quick note on a piece of paper.


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the day passed quickly, and before I knew it, I was back at home with Alex and Alissa. Alissa was putting together my outfit whilst I curled my hair into loose dark brown ringlets. Alissa had picked out a formal dark red dress that had a low top and ended in waves mid-way down my thighs. I thought it was a bit much for a first date, but Alissa insisted. I paired it with some low heeled, brown ankle boots and finished off the outfit with a simple suede jacket to keep out the cold chill of autumn air.

Alissa was really excited about my date, and seemed intent on the idea that we will rekindle whatever there was that night six years ago, but I didn’t see it that way. Im not sure what Calum might be feeling, but I know im pretty nervous that he’s going to make the link between Alex and himself soon, and I don’t want to try and explain that to him. Not yet anyway.

It was exactly 4.30 when Calum knocked on the door, Luke behind him. They both looked nervous, but they both managed a smile in greeting.

“Hi Calum, hey Luke.” I greeted, inviting them both in.

Alissa came through from her room with Alex and made her way over to the rest of us. “Calum, you’d better take good care of Carrie otherwise I’ll have to hunt you down and kill you.” She said, giving him a deathly glare, before breaking into a smile. “And Luke, you can help me babysit Alex whilst those two idiots go on a date.” She then proceeded to usher me and Calum out of the apartment before shutting the door.

“Well she’s eager to spend some time with Luke.” I laughed, looking at Calum. “So, what’s the plan?”

“I’ll show you.” He replied, taking my hand and leading me down to the car outside. “We’re going on a trip.”

We were on the road, heading out of the city, and towards the countryside, which was nice, because I hadn’t really left the city for a while. We eventually pulled over, off the road. We were surrounded by fields and there was a beautiful view of the city from the hill we were on. Calum produced a basket of food from the boot of the car, and put down a blanket for us to sit on.

“I haven’t had a picnic in years. This is beautiful Calum.” I spoke, overwhelmed at the thought and time he had put into a simple date. I was glad for my boots though, because I couldn’t imagine doing this in some silly stiletto heels.

We spent a few hours talking and eating, but the sun was starting to set and it was getting a little cold, even with my jacket on. I pulled it around me even tighter, and Calum moved closer, putting his arm around me, pulling me into him. “Come on. We can watch the sunset from inside the car, so you don’t freeze to death and die on our first date.” He said, offering me a hand up.

Hey! You’re Calum Hood!” a voice squealed.

We both turned around, trying to locate the voice. There was a small group of silhouettes coming towards us at a rapid pace. We both climbed into the car, but we weren’t quick enough.

“Is that the girl you were at the zoo with?”

“Are you dating?”

“Can I have a photo?”

Calum interrupted their stream of questions calmly, addressing them all. “Look, I understand you guys are fans, and I’ll give you all autographs or photos, but im trying to have some private time with my girlfriend, so a little privacy would be appreciated next time.”

I couldn’t believe what he’d just said. I mean, he’d just called me his girlfriend. Was he being serious because that’s going to become viral in hours. I sat in the car patiently whilst he signed autographs and took photos with the fans, but he seemed a little stressed when he got back in the car.

“That was really sweet of you to do that. I probably would have said ‘no’” I said, looking at him.

“I did make a mistake though. I called you my girlfriend, and we’re not dating and there’s going to be a massive mess now with management.” He rambled, putting his head in his hands.

“Calum, I don’t know if you meant it or not, and it’s something you’re going to have to work out, but right now, let’s focus on our date, ok?” I said, rubbing his arm gently.

“Carrie, I knew I recognised you when we met you the first time for our photo shoot but I couldn’t put my finger on it exactly, but I think there’s more to it than we met in a bar. You’ve been at the back of my thoughts pretty much since I laid eyes on you in your studio because I knew there was something about you, but I still don’t know what it is, but I want to find out.” He said, looking up at me from his hands. “but first, let’s go back so that we can watch the sunset in peace.”

When Calum drove me back to my apartment, Alissa and Luke were passed out on top of each other on the sofa, the credits of a movie still playing. Alex was in bed sleeping. Both Calum and I took a few quick photos of Alissa and Luke, but we decided to let them sleep. Calum said goodbye, giving me a small peck on the lips, before leaving into the night. I had a quick shower, before settling into my bed and falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I was up before anyone else, because I had work. I didn’t have to wake Alex, because Alissa wasn’t working today, so I could let him sleep in a bit. Alissa and Luke were still on top of each other on the sofa, fast asleep, but they had moved, so Luke was spooning Alissa. It was adorable, and I took a few photos before leaving for work.

I parked in my usual spot, and entered the building. Stacey was rapidly typing behind the desk, her fingers barely visible, they moved so fast. She glances up, and stopped typing, a smile on her face. “No Alex today?” She asked, passing me my timetable. “Alissa’s babysitting today.” I replied with a shrug.

“Well, could you take these back for the little angel then?” She offered a brown bag with a few cookies in it. I took it and tucked them safely into my bag. “Of course. I’m sure he’d be grateful as always.” I responded.

“He looks rather a lot like Calum Hood, doesn’t he?” She remarked, glancing back at her computer for a moment.

“You’re not the first to mention it, believe it or not.” I sighed. “Even he agreed when he met him the first time.”

“Well, speak of the devil!” Stacey chuckled, nodding towards the front entrance.

“I’ll take that as my cue to leave.” I laughed, grabbing my timetable and continuing towards the stairs. I walked hurriedly, and unlocked my studio quickly and slipped in, but not before Calum appeared behind me, his large frame towering above me.

“Trying to avoid your boss?” He mocked, shaking his head teasingly, closing the door behind him.

“Jamie is my boss; you own the company” I pointed out.

“Well that still makes me your superior and just remember which band you’re transferring permanently to.” He said, reminding me of what I had agreed to.

I walked into the kitchen, Calum following me, and put my lunch in the fridge and started the coffee machine.

“So, Mr Hood, to what do I owe the pleasure?” I asked, turning to face him once I had put away my stuff.

“I came to tell you that your timetable is wrong.” He smirked, holding out an alternative timetable to the one Stacey had given me.

“But its blank…” I muttered, looking at it. “I don’t understand.”

“You’re off timetable for the day. We’re going to go through the paperwork for your transfer in my office.” He laughed. “Come on.”

He led me out of my studio and to the private lift at the other end of the corridor. The doors opened and we both stepped in. the doors shut again, and Calum pressed the button for the twelfth floor. Authorization was required and he pressed his hand against a glass panel, before it flashed green and the lift started its journey to the top floor.

I stood slightly awkwardly as I had never been to the top floor before, and I was alone with Calum. I wasn’t alone with my thoughts for long though, as Calum leant in and pressed his hot lips to mine. I returned the action and the temperature in the elevator rose as the intimacy grew between us. The bell announced that we had arrived at the top floor and so an end was bought to our session.

“This is where our offices are.” Calum said, motioning to four solid wooden doors. Two on each side, perfectly arranged with minimal decoration between. There was a potted plant to the left of each door, and a few frames were hanging from the walls, displaying gold and platinum records from over the years. “Luke and Michael’s offices.” He said, motioning to his left and then to the right. “Mine and Ashton’s” He announced, pointing to a door which had a simple silver plaque with Ashton’s name on it and then to his, with a similar plaque. He unlocked the door and led me into the spacious room.

My feet sunk into the plush cream carpet, and the walls were a pretty baby blue. There were some pictures on the walls in the office, which I assumed were his family. A dark wooden desk stood in the middle of the room, with three chairs around it. A sofa was tucked neatly in one corner and in the other was a beautiful bookshelf filled with books waiting to be read. A laptop was open on the desk with paperwork piled messily next to it, waiting to be filed away in the metal cabinet under the window.

Calum motioned for me to sit opposite him in one of the chairs facing the desk. He sat in the one behind the laptop, and sifted through the paperwork with concentration until he pulled out a handful with a satisfied grin. He set it apart from the rest, and looked up at me cheekily.

“You know, Ash, Luke and Mikey are getting a personal photographer, and I want you to be mine.” He started, leaning back in his chair.

“I… you… wait, what?” I stuttered, trying to comprehend what he had just said.

“Obviously, you’d still be the band photographer, but I don’t really want somebody I don’t know to tail me and take photographs. A bit too stalker-ish for my liking.” He shrugged, watching me carefully. “I wouldn’t mind you following me, and you might get some, uh, interesting images.” He suggested, smirking at my blush.

“Well, it sounds good, but what’s the pay?” I asked, getting to the point. If it didn’t earn much I would decline, because I wanted to move out, and get a house somewhere, so that Alex could have a garden and a pet and have a relatively normal life away from all the dangers that money and fame bring.

Calum flicked through the papers quickly with a low hum, before circling something in green ink. “Well, its $54,300 annually as the band’s photographer, and you’d get paid anywhere from $100 - $250 per shot or evet as a personal photographer.” He shrugged.

“Sounds good. I’ll do it.” I agreed, offering him a smile.

“Brilliant. Now for all the paperwork.” He chuckled, passing me a wad of paper. “Have fun.” He then leant back with his hands behind his head and shut his eyes.

“Is that what you do all day?” I asked, shaking my head at him.

“What?” he asked, opening one eye and looking at me curiously. “No. I usually have meetings, song writing sessions or band practice but everyone’s a little preoccupied planning for their holidays.”

He then closed his eye again, and I went back to my paperwork, which was long winded and seemed almost pointless, yet I had to do it for legal reasons. The most I had to do really was reading and signing at the bottom of pages. There were a couple of forms that required more than just a signature, and the entire process took about four long and boring hours. Calum had gone to sleep a while ago, and I’d got some sneaky photos of him. Nobody had disturbed us the entire day, and it was annoyingly quiet, broken only by Calum’s gentle snoring.

I finished the paperwork, and took my copies of everything, and stood up quietly, and headed for the door. I smiled to myself as I looked back at Calum’s sleeping body, before realising I needed him to get back down, because I wasn’t authorised to be up here which meant that the elevator wouldn’t respond to me. I cursed under my breath and walked back over to Calum.

“Calum?” I whispered, nudging him gently.

He moaned slightly, and rubbed his eyes, peering at me tiredly. It was such a cute sight, but I really wanted to eat my lunch which was in the fridge in my studio, but I needed Calum to let me back down.

“Yeah?” he asked sleepily, sitting up slowly.

“I can’t get back downstairs.” I said, looking at him pleadingly.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” He apologised, getting up and stretching his frame out, as he let out a yawn. He then headed to the elevator and we both stepped in. I was grasping my copies of the paperwork, and Calum was trying not to fall back asleep standing up. We arrived on the second floor and I thanked him, and headed back to my studio. He had followed me into my studio, and I shrugged, grabbing my salad from the fridge. When I came back from the kitchen, Calum was lying across one of the sofas and pulled me onto him. He wrapped his arms around me and nestled his head in the crook of my neck. I smiled happily and continued eating my salad as Calum fell asleep wrapped around me.

I was sat on the sofa, with Calum asleep with his arms around me, so I had resorted to scrolling through social media to avoid disturbing him. I had gained thousands of followers after the zoo outing, and I had hundreds of messages, some nice, and other were hate mail, which I just ignored, because I couldn’t be bothered wasting time reading them. I took a selfie and posted it, not noticing Calum’s arms were slightly visible around my waist in the image.

I slowly unwrapped Calum’s arms from me, because I really needed to go to the bathroom. He stirred slightly, but didn’t fully wake. I did my business, before cleaning up my lunch and getting a glass of water from the kitchen. I came back out of the kitchen, and Calum sat up, running a hand through his tousled hair. “You’re awake.” I stated, smiling slightly. He smiled in return before stretching.

“You can go home early if you like.” Calum offered with a smile. “You’ve done all the paperwork and you have nothing else to do today.”

“Sounds great.” I replied. “I’m probably going to take Alex to the park if you want to come.”

“See you there.” He replied, bringing his lips to mine, before leaving my studio.

When I arrived back at my apartment, Luke, Alissa and Alex were watching Disney movies on the sofa. Luke’s arms were casually wrapped around Alissa and she was sat in his lap. Alex was so focused on the movie to notice, but I smiled when I saw it. I shut the door behind me quietly, and poked Luke in the head, making him jump, and Alissa fell off the sofa. I burst out laughing at the sight of them blushing awkwardly.

“Alex, did you want to go to the park?” I asked, looking at his eyes light up at the suggestion.

He nodded excitedly, before dashing out of the room to put on some shoes and get a jacket. I shook my head slightly, chuckling at his eagerness. Turning on my heels, I faced Luke and Alissa.

“You two want to join us? We’re meeting Calum there?” I offered.

They looked at each other and discussed quietly, before turning back around.

“Yeah, we’ll come down to the park with you guys. Get some exercise.” Alissa agreed, before getting up and leaving to her room to get ready. As she left, Alex rushed back in, ready to go.

“Can we go now mama?” Alex asked, his face red with excitement.

“We’re waiting for Auntie Alissa to get her jacket and shoes sweetie. Then we can go to the park.” I smiled, watching Luke putting his shoes on in the background.


End file.
